I can't get her out of my mind (I think about the girl all the time)
by callmeVeek
Summary: Beca couldn't keep her mind out of a certain blonde she's contracted for the launch party she was in charge of three months ago.


Beca couldn't stop thinking about Aubrey. It was as if the blonde had poisoned her food since that first night she met her. Maybe that was the reason she found herself in the same restaurant every chance she got.

After the big success the launch party was three months ago, Beca couldn't stop to try and come up with reasons to contact Aubrey again. While all the meet-ups they had were strictly work-related, she couldn't help but wish for those encounters to be a little more personal. Aubrey had definitely cast a spell on her and she couldn't find the right words to break it.

"I swear you're killing the mood," Stacie sighed as they waited for the waitress to bring their food. "You should walk up to that kitchen and kiss her senseless."

"I think your tolerance to alcohol is downing," Beca rolled her eyes at her friend.

"You're seriously deep into her. It's about time you get some Mitchell game on," the taller woman added and Beca knew she was right. But whenever she was about to press 'call' over Aubrey's contact, she chickened up and let her doubts consume her and honestly, she didn't know how much time she had until she imploded.

"What if she isn't interested?" Beca asked after a long moment of silence.

"Did you see yourself?" Stacie raised an eyebrow. "I can tell you that she picked interest in you that first time we saw her. You can ask Chloe too," she continued before their food arrived.

Stacie's words kept repeating like a loop in her head for the following days. She was lucky that work took most of her time these days since she started to feel like it was a nightmare every time the blonde came to play.

It wasn't till one Tuesday afternoon that she met _her_ accidentally in her favorite café. She's decided to go to her roots and find some inspiration in the company of coffee like old times.

"Beca," a familiar voice called her attention.

Looking up, she found those green eyes staring at her. Aubrey ported a soft smile on her lips and Beca felt her heart increasing its rhythm.

"Aubrey," she wanted to pinch herself to know if this was really happening or if it was a trick of her imagination. "Wh-hi," she kicked herself mentally. She was being a major dumbass.

"Never thought I'd see The Beca Mitchell in action," she motioned for her laptop.

"You should feel privileged," Beca smiled coyly.

"You can bet I do," Beca felt a shiver run her spine at the look on Aubrey's eyes. Were they always so shiny? "I'm in a rush, but I thought we could catch up someday, maybe?" Aubrey asked as she played with the lid of her cup.

"Yeah, sure! I'd love to," the brunette smiled wide. Aubrey did want to know her, after all.

"I'll text you, then," Aubrey smiled and the DJ couldn't help but turn into mush right in front of everybody. "It was nice to see you," she waved her with a smile before making her way out.

Aubrey couldn't believe she's just doing it. She finally grew some eggs and asked Beca out. It was over text, but at least she did so.

The pair had been going to coffee or lunch whenever they schedules let them; quickly becoming comfortable with each other and Aubrey could sense something between them. She just hoped Beca felt it too. Hence why she was so nervous looking at herself. Beca had just told her to dress comfortably and Aubrey was curious to know where they'd be going.

"Chill out, Bree. You're beautiful," Jessica walked to her room.

"You think?" Aubrey tilted her head to the side inspecting her reflection for what felt like the fifth time.

"I know Beca will love it," Jessica joined her in the mirror and smiled softly. "Anyone who doesn't see you must be blind."

"You're exaggerating," Aubrey laughed at her friend.

"I am not. I bet you your best cake that Beca will be on the floor when she sees you," Jessica smiled widely and Aubrey thanked the gods for having such sunshine in her life.

Before she could reply, someone called the door and Aubrey felt the nerves reappear full force.

"Breathe, remember to breathe. And be ready to make that cake," Jessica winked before answering the door. "Beca, hi!" Aubrey heard the brunette's voice and she wanted to curl in bed and never come up. But she didn't cancel on time so now she had to woman up.

Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the door and the air left her lungs at the sight in front of her. She never expected the brunette to remember her favorite flowers yet, there she was with a bouquet of white lilies. And she'd be lying if her heart didn't grow ten inches its size.

"Hey," Beca seemed to find her voice. "You look beautiful."

Aubrey felt her legs tremble at the softness of her voice. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

"Oh, these are for you," Beca then extended her the flowers smiling shyly.

"I get them," Jessica, who has witnessed everything with a smile on her face, grabbed the flowers and marched to find a vase. "Have fun you two," she winked at them and laughed at the blush that appeared on both women. She high-fived herself mentally at it.

"Ignore her. I do that most of the time," Aubrey waved her off. "Ready to go?" she asked as she grabbed her purse.

"Of course," Beca smiled as she waved back at Jessica who seemed to be having a good time.

"Excuse her. She can be weird sometimes," Aubrey spoke as they made their way to the car.

"I have two of her. You'd be amazed at the things that pair do," Beca shrugged as she remembered her friends and how good the three of them could get together. "Maybe we should introduce them."

"And have three goofs? No thanks," Aubrey shook her head and Beca couldn't help but laugh.

The way to wherever they were going was filled with a comfortable silence. Only the music playing softly could be heard and Aubrey appreciated most of the brunette's music taste.

"I thought you'd be tired of restaurants, so I wanted to do something different," Beca spoke as they left the city behind. "I hope this is alright?" she directed a quick glance at Aubrey who just nodded.

"Can I ask what it is?" the blonde would be lying if she wasn't curious about Beca's statement.

"I used to come here a lot when I needed a break from life," Beca explained softly. "I thought it was a good place to share with someone."

"Am I that special?" the words left Aubrey's mouth before she could stop them and she almost regretted asking them.

"Maybe," Beca nodded as she turned off the ignition. "Here we are."

Just then Aubrey took attention of their surroundings and was amazed by the view. Stepping out of the car, she walked the few feet that separated them from the cliff. "It's beautiful," The sunset was taking place and Aubrey was in trance at the beautiful colors in the sky.

"It really is," Beca appeared by her side a few seconds later. "Doesn't it give you a calm feeling?" she asked absent-mindedly.

"Totally," Aubrey managed. "Please, tell me that you'll share it with me?" Beca laughed at her words and Aubrey wanted to hear that sound for the rest of her life.

"I can do an exception," Beca winked at her before taking her hand. Aubrey surprised herself when she intertwined their fingers together and smiled when Beca rested her head on her shoulder. How she wished to stay like this forever.

"Thank you," Aubrey spoke after a while. The sky was almost dark and the lights of the city were shining brightly in the distance. "This was magical."

"What? You thought this was everything?" Beca asked frowning and Aubrey wanted to kiss that frown away. "I even brought food, dude."

"I'm sorry," Aubrey laughed softly. "I can't wait to judge it."

"Hey! I might not be a chef but I can make pretty delicious sandwiches," Beca defended herself as she made her way to the trunk of her car. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that you'd love them."

"I won't be so sure about that," Aubrey nudged her shoulder as she helped her. "My palate has pretty high standards," she smirked at Beca's face.

"Dude, I'm hurt. Don't forget I'm the one with the car," Beca menaced but Aubrey could hear the joyful tone.

"I'm sure I can jog back to the city," Aubrey countered as she settled the blanket on the floor.

"Will I ever win?" Beca sighed and Aubrey had to hold herself back from kissing that pout away.

How was possible that Beca grew under her skin in such short amount of time? It felt like yesterday that the brunette asked to meet her one night at the restaurant and now they were in their second real date? God, did Aubrey felt enamored of the brunette.

"I should admit," Aubrey decided to cut the silence before her thoughts led her far away. "These are so good," she spoke through a mouthful making Beca laugh.

"Told you so," Beca smiled proudly. "Chicken salad sandwich is the best."

"Eh… I could think of a few that are better," she laughed when Beca pushed her lightly.

"You're mean. Why do I like you?" the seriousness of Beca's voice made her shiver.

"I'm not the one to answer that question," Aubrey laughed before moving to Beca's side.

The stars were already shining brightly above them so they decided to pack the leftovers and spend some time stargazing. After all, it was early and none of them wanted the night to be over yet.

Christmas was around the corner and the times Beca saw Aubrey were decreasing since both their schedules became pretty hectic. Festivity season was definitely something that got them both cherishing the few little time they got to see each other over coffee or lunch.

 _"I missssssss you,"_ Beca decided to text Aubrey since her meeting had delayed some minutes.

 _"Miss you too, Becs. Wanna come over tomorrow night? I got a day off."_ Aubrey sent back and Beca felt her day go from ten to one-hundred with that single text.

 _"Yes! I'll bring wine :)"_ Beca shot back before putting her phone down.

Marching toward the conference room, Beca felt optimistic about tomorrow's date. She just hoped Aubrey was in the same page.

Knocking on the door, Beca felt the nerves playing with her gut. She knew this could be it. For the last few weeks, she convinced herself that Aubrey was something else. And she wanted Aubrey to be in her life forever.

"Hello, beautiful," Aubrey greeted her with a quick peck on her lips.

"Hey you," Beca wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist surprising them both. But lucky for her, Aubrey just laughed and hugged her back.

"You did miss me," she joked against her hair.

"It's been a week without seeing your face," Beca excused herself inhaling the blonde's scent before parting away.

"Which leads me to ask you, how's the recording going?" Aubrey grabbed her hand and led them to the kitchen.

"Well, crying doesn't solve anything, so I'm kicking my ass instead. Maybe I'll get it done for Monday since it's almost ready," Beca accepted the glass of wine Aubrey offered.

"That's amazing," the blonde nodded. "Do you have news about Christmas's gig?"

"Not yet. But I think I'll have to either do Christmas or New Year's."

"How so?" Aubrey entertained herself finishing their plates. Beca had to admit that this version of Shepherd's pie was more pleasant at the eyes than the one Chloe's had.

"Mark wants me to go to New York for New Year's Eve. I told him that I'd do just one of the festivities, so now it's all on the gods field," Beca helped set the plates on the table. The smell made her stomach complain at the lack of food and she swore her neck turned red at Aubrey's laugh.

"You want to go?" Aubrey asked bringing a mouthful.

"Not really. But it's work," Beca moaned when her taste buds savored the food. Oh lord was her mouth a party. "This is delicious, Bree."

"Thank you," the blonde smiled proudly at herself.

Both women engaged themselves chatting contently as they ate enjoying each other's company. The night was developing so comfortable that Beca realized just then that she felt at home with Aubrey. The nice dinners and the flow of their chemistry got her wanting more. She just wished Aubrey wanted the same and that her mind wasn't just playing games with her.

It wasn't till both women were cuddling on Aubrey's couch watching some romcom movie that Beca couldn't hold back anymore. The situation was becoming just too painful.

"You know, I've been thinking these past days," Beca spoke softly as if afraid of Aubrey reaction. "And I want you to be honest."

Beca was terrified of Aubrey's answer but lately, she couldn't help but wish for their relationship or whatever this was to be something real. She wanted to be sure of what Aubrey felt for her. She knew she was head over heels for the blonde. She's been since that first day she saw her.

"You're scaring me," Aubrey took her out of her mind.

"Do you think there's an _us_ sometime in the future?" Beca knew better than to kick around the bush. The past 4 months had been the best she's had. She knew Aubrey was something to hold onto.

"Oh god, yes," Aubrey sat straight facing her. "Do you feel this thing too?" She motioned between them both and Beca understood.

"I do," the brunette bite her lower lip trying to come up with the words. "And I want us to be official," she then searched for Aubrey's eyes.

"I want that too," Aubrey smiled softly. "God, I'd wanted that for a while now," she admitted and Beca was at loss of words.

"Yeah?" Beca asked. Was she really interested in her to purchase a relationship?

"Of course I do. Have you seen you? Besides, you make the best chicken salad sandwich ever! I'd be dumb to reject you," Aubrey said seriously but laughed when she pushed her. "For real, I wouldn't want anything else," she peeked at her lips.

"So… you wanna be my girlfriend?" Beca asked sheepishly.

"I thought you'd never ask, Mitchell," the blonde laughed before closing the distance between them in a lazily kiss.

The kiss that has started soft and calm turned into one of passion and desire after a few minutes and Beca could feel her body craving for the blonde's.

Her hands instinctively found Aubrey's ass and the blonde started to straddle on her lap oh so beautifully and Beca didn't know how much she could last.

"You sure you want this?" Beca asked against Aubrey's lips.

"Yes, Beca. Please," she pleaded before crushing their lips together.

The ambient was getting hot with each moment that passed. Hands inspecting every inch they could find under the fabric of clothes and lips tracing kisses along each other's visible skin. Soon enough, the clothes became an obstacle so Beca reached for the hem of Aubrey's shirt and took it off in a quick movement. The sight in front of her was enough to send a whole new shiver to her core.

With one look at Aubrey's eyes, she allowed herself to squeeze the blonde's chest and the moan that escaped her lips was something she wanted to hear forever. Beca debated between taking her time with Aubrey or succumb to their needs and leave the expedition for another time, but at the moan that escaped the blonde's lips when Beca kissed the valley between her breasts, she opted for the later. They'll have time to navigate each other.

"Bec," Aubrey moaned against her neck. The hot breath against her skin woke up something inside her and with a quick movement, she found herself on top of Aubrey kissing her hard. Her hands rummaging through the body beneath her stopping at the waist of Aubrey jeans. Dragging her nails alongside, Beca laughed on Aubrey's lips at the grunt that escaped her.

"Eager much?" she asked as her mouth moved to her neck. Biting and sucking on Aubrey's pulse.

"If you don't fuck me now," Aubrey paused to regain her breath. "I swear I- Shit," Aubrey's back arched at the contact of Beca's leg against her core as the brunette unbuttoned Aubrey's jeans.

She just parted away when she had to take off Aubrey jeans. Oh sweet Jesus, the sight in front of her was something to admire.

"You're so beautiful," she managed before reaching to trace a long line of kisses from Aubrey's neck to right before her panties. Aubrey's hips found her leg starting to move instinctively and Beca couldn't find it in herself to torture her. Aubrey was looking at her expectantly, almost pleading her silently. Discarding her underwear, Beca let herself get lost in Aubrey's arouse.

"Beca, I'm beg-Oh shit," the blonde was cut when Beca's tongue found her bundle of nerves in an oh so beautiful way sending shivers through all her body. Beca smiled at the sounds coming from Aubrey's mouth and felt her own arousal rise. God was she so pretty.

As Beca's mouth was busy with the blonde's clit, her index finger decided to explore those wet folds. With soft small movements, the brunette introduced to fingers inside her girlfriend and Aubrey couldn't help but whimper. Oh, sweet lord was this is.

It didn't take

long for Beca to feel her fingers being squeezed by Aubrey's walls; so with a fast increasing of her pumping fingers being accompanied by her tongue playing with the bundle of nerves, Aubrey came crying softly Beca's name and the brunette couldn't feel more proud of herself. She kept her fingers moving in and out in a peaceful motion as her mouth left open kisses on her way up waiting for the blonde to come from her high.

"Oh god," Aubrey managed before bringing Beca's lips to her. The moan that escaped them both ignited something indescribable within them. "I love you," Beca stopped at the word searching for those eyes that had become her shelter. Did she really mean those words?

"I'm sorry. Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Aubrey hid her face in her hands and Beca could feel the tension building.

"Don't," she took Aubrey's hands away and kissed her forehead just to descend peppering kisses on her cheeks and nose and every part she could reach. "I love you too," Beca kissed her softly this time as if transmitting the truth of her words. God was she so in love with this blonde.


End file.
